This invention relates to an addition agent for medicines or cosmetics, and provides such products as are readily absorbed into the body.
Mineral inorganic compounds or high-molecular compounds have been hitherto used in preparing addition agents for medicines or cosmetics. Although they are satisfactory as extending agents, these addition agents are absorbed into the body with difficulty, and in this respect they need to be much improved and developed.
No matter how excellent the medicinal virtues of a substance may be, it is difficult for the substance to have a good remedial effect if it is not readily absorbed into the body. Thus, when considering the addition agents for medicines or cosmetics, it is very important to consider whether it is readily absorbed into the body.